Redemption
by LovelyxEnchantress
Summary: "You..know...Amon." She said between pants "I'm..not afraid..of..you."His eyebrows arched and his lips twitched slightly at her comment."Oh really?" He questioned and walked over to her before crouching down again, that way he was eye level with her."Yes," She stated "I've meet many men like you in my life,your all the same,and like those men Amon, I will kill you..." *AU AmonxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hollaa I've been watching Korra for the past few months and I've read sooooo many good fan fictions! So I've been craving to write one, however I didn't want mine to be like all the others. I know a lot of people like Amon and Korra, personally that's my favorite pairing. Though this is not a Amorra, but a Amon x OC. I know it's different but I do hope you guys like it!**

**Plot: **The Avatar has not yet come of age to fight against Amon so now someone else has to. This person is an extremely skilled bender but has also been trained in hand to hand combat since birth. Chief Beifong has recruited this mystery person, hoping that they could help take down Amon considering they heard many things about this bender. Amon thinks that this will be an easy target to take down, but he soon learns that its easier said than done.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from LOK, even Amon *sniffles*.

**Chapter One: **Two of The Same

"They are coming tonight by boat." The chi blocker reported "Shall we intercept and bring them to you?"

"No." Was the cold clipped response from the equalist leader "I'll be going myself."

With an obedient nod they left Amon in his private study. He gazed into the fireplace absently, the bright flames making his mask seem almost demonic. His thoughts were on the new addition to Republic City's police force. It was pathetic really, they honestly thought by getting another flashy bender that they would even have a _chance_ of beating him? Oh, he was going to enjoy the moment when he took away her bending.

Despite having infiltrated the governments file on the woman he found nothing helpful. No background to speak of, no experience, no age, nothing. They were learning, something like this would have definitely been on record before. They must have finally found out he had access there, and pretty much everywhere as well. Amon was a powerful man with powerful words and threats, there was absolutely nothing he couldn't know or find out.

Amon knew never to underestimate and opponent, so he would have his guard up until he found out the true potential of this bender. He pictured her to be around Beifong's age, with much expertise and skill under her belt. He would have her parade around the people to give them some hope. After a little while he would then humiliate here in front of everyone by taking her bending away and then most likely kill her. He wanted to show the bending community that no matter what they did, bending would be cleansed.

After a few more moments Amon gathered up his thoughts and left. Snow fell lightly over Republic City and the wind blew violently. The coldness had no effect on Amon as he swiftly traveled throughout the shadows of the great city. His footsteps were soundless and barely left a trace on the newly fallen snow.

He was like a phantom, someone who didn't exist, but did.

He thrived on the fear of the benders, they deserved to be punished for what they do. No one should have power over others, who decided that they should be the superior ones? Amon would achieve his goal of equality at any cost, and no bender would get in his way.

Some minutes later Amon made it to the pier and waited in the dark attentively. There was already a Satomobile there so the boat should be arriving soon. Another ten minutes went by before he saw the boat come into view. The feeling of what could only be described at excitement pulsed through Amon. He wondered if she would be a challenge for him, hopefully she was, winning to easily tended to get boring sometimes.

When the door creaked open a lone figure came out clad in all black with a hooded cloak covering there face. He studied her graceful walk and strong yet curved physique. The woman walked over to the Satomobile and a figured stepped out of it and opened the door for her. However, instead of accepting it she put up a pale hand and shook her head. The person looked skeptical but gave the older woman directions to the police headquarters.

The Satomobile drove off leaving the woman alone in the stinging wind and bitter cold. The bender started walking where she was instructed and Amon carefully followed her. Maybe this would be easier than he thought, all he was going to do was shake her up a little bit. Make her rethink coming her and giving her the chance to back down.

As he kept following her he noticed that she wasn't going the right way. They were in a darker part of town and when he rounded the corner she was gone. Amon cursed to himself and automatically fell into a defensive position. He became to over confident and didn't bother to look where they were going. No matter, this little game would be over soon enough. Amon glanced quickly around and still saw nothing so he listened in intently.

A soft shuffle to his right alerted his attention and he saw the bender jump out from a nearby doorway. Amon was just able to miss their surprisingly fast blow. His eyebrows arched up in confusion, why had her first attempt to attack him been a physical strike, wasn't she a bender?

Not losing stride she twisted around in a flash and sent a kick to his shoulder which unexpectedly connected. Pain jolted his right shoulder but he ignored it and began his own assault. Directly after Amon threw a quick punch at her while she was just getting her footing back. Yet she expected that and fell into a crouch, effectively dodging it.

Surprise wasn't a good quality on Amon, he hated surprises more than anything else. This woman was suppose to be a bender so why wasn't she bending? Also Amon noticed how agile and fluid she was, almost as good as him. They sparred with each other for a few minutes before he landed a solid hard kick to her stomach which sent her flying back.

If it was any other person he would have let them get back up, but he didn't trust this women. So he advanced toward her then grabbed a handful of her hair and roughly yanked her up and pinned her against the stone building. However when he finally saw her face, the world stopped.

Beauty.

Pure beauty was all the great equalist leader could register. She was not the older woman that he had thought she was. No, this woman was just barely a woman, looking no older than her early twenties. Her eyes were an electric blue framed with long dark eye lashes, which didn't hold fear or hatred like his enemies usually did. They were guarded and wary, betraying no emotion of what she truly felt. Her skin was even paler in contrast to her raven black hair which felt like silken cloth underneath his fingers.

"What? Where you expecting someone old and wise?" The girl asked curiously.

Her voice snapped him out of his trance and he smirked behind his mask "Actually yes," Amon spoke "I didn't know they would put their faith in a child."

A hint of anger flashed on her face for the briefest moment, which sent a strange thrill through Amon.

"Yeah, a child that managed to land more blows on you than all the people in Republic city combined." She retorted calmly with a slight smirk.

"How do you know I wasn't going easy on you?" He questioned darkly, he's eye's

looking directly into hers.

"How do you know I wasn't going easy on (you)" She countered back.

Amon couldn't fight a small smirk that slid across his features, this girl was quick. She was also giving him to many surprises, and he didn't like that at all. He also hated the fact that she was so collected and reminded him to much of himself. Usually everyone shook in his presence, never able to look directly in his eyes for to long. But this girl, this insignificant little girl didn't even bat and eye as she kept his steady gaze.

"Well if you were then you wouldn't be in this predicament." Amon said calmly as he tightened his grip on her throat considerably, her face slowly turning red. She made no attempt to fight back , Amon clenched his teeth in anger as he crushed her throat harder and pushed her higher up in the wall.

Then seconds later he was engulfed in flames and the heat hugged his body. Letting her go he backed away into a crouched position, checking himself briefly for any sign of damage. He looked at the girl and saw that she was doubled over and grasping for air.

He watched her curiously and noticed the dark bruises already forming around her neck. Amon took notice of how bright her eye's seemed to be and that her face was slowly turning back into the pale white it had been before.

"You..know...Amon." She said between pants "I'm..not afraid..of..you."

His eyebrows arched and his lips twitched slightly at her comment. "Oh really?" He questioned and walked over to her before crouching down again, that way he was eye level with her.

"Yes," She stated "I've meet many men like you in my life, your all the same, and like those men Amon, I will kill you..."

Amon stopped breathing for half a breath as he looked into her cold blue eye's. They were not the guarded ones from before, not at all, they were now burning with determination. Not wanting to show any type of pause or uncertainty Amon reached out and grabbed her chin, pulling her roughly toward him. She stumbled awkwardly and she supported herself upright with his crouched knee's. Amon held in a groan when she did that, her hands were like hot irons against his thighs. He brought his face right up to hers so that their foreheads were touching and he was looking directly into her eye's.

"Good luck with that." Amon said as he untangled himself from her and swiftly left her alone on the cold wet ground. He turned his back to her which was something he was never suppose to do. But he had a feeling she wasn't the type of person to attack someone with their back turned. What he could tell from this girl was that she fought in a very honorable way, which is why she didn't use bending on him.

That went against what he thought about benders, using their ability to best non benders in fights. She only used it when she was on the verge of passing out and having extreme internal damage. Even then she didn't aim the fire at him, only on the side off him to throw him off which was why he didn't have any burn marks in his clothing. Amon also noticed he had yet to know her name, pausing in the alleyway he looked back.

Surprisingly.

She was already gone.

Amon shook his head as he tried to wipe the small smile that crawled onto his face. He made his way back to his base underground and entered his private quarters with a sigh. So much he had learned about this girl, so much more than she probably knew. Amon now knew why she had declined the ride, because she knew he would be there. He realized that she wasn't some naive child, but an intelligent woman who was able to predict the motives of her enemy.

He would be wary.

He would not be fooled by her young innocence and handle her more shrewdly next time they met. This girl would learn to fear him, learn to shrink every time she heard his name and shudder every time she heard his voice. He would break that steady gaze of hers and make her beg to not look into his eye's any longer.

Amon stretched as he made his way to his bed. He usually wasn't a tired person but after his meeting with the new 'hero' it had taken a lot out of him. He wasn't use to going up against a person as good her. Yes Amon was far better at hand to hand combat than she was, but she was still good enough that she challenged him. He could still see her lithe movements as they fought against eachother. Actually now that he thought about it they really weren't really fighting, they were just testing the waters with one another. It was more of playing tag than anything else, a little tussle you could say. But it was a very

graceful tussle, the people who trained her were very good, and she must have started at a very young age.

Amon then slipped into bed and instantly felt relaxed. Just before he fell asleep though, a pair of fiery blue eye's appeared.

"_I will kill you"_

**Hey! I really hope you guys liked it! It will probably be in the girls POV next ! Please R&R and tell me how you like it ! I need two to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Two updates this quick is a first for me but I really like this story ! I also want to thankyou for the reviews! I honestly get such a happy feeling in my stomach when someone reviews and it means a lot to me:)! So thankyou! I hope this is a good chapter! **

**Plot:**The Avatar has not yet come of age to fight against Amon so now someone else has to. This person is an extremely skilled bender but has also been trained in hand to hand combat since birth. Chief Beifong has recruited this mystery person, hoping that they could help take down Amon considering they heard many things about this bender. Amon thinks that this will be an easy target to take down, but he soon learns that its easier said than done.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from LOK! Only my wonderful OC!

**Chapter Two**: Surprise Surprise

One deep breath was all she took before she got up and quickly exited the alley way. She didn't want to have Beifong worry about where she had been. A few quick turns and some minutes later she finally came upon the police department. The bender brushed herself off quickly and tied the cloak more securely around her neck to cover her growing bruises.

Telling Beifong would just make things worse and she didn't want to have the press find about it either. It would show that she couldn't handle the job, though she did well against Amon. In truth she was somewhat intimidated by him, he was a very powerful being that possessed great abilities. His voice was something to behold, it was entrancing, smooth and deep.

There was also something about Amon that attracted her. She was use to being the calm and collected one, the one that everyone feared. After all, where she was from she took care of everyone's problems with little to no effort. Actually facing against someone who held unimaginable power and grace unsettled her. Though it thrilled her all the same, she almost couldn't contain her excitement when she sensed him following her.

What completely shocked her was how damn (quick) he moved. It wasn't jerky movements either, Amon's movements seemed to flow like water. She considered herself mastered in art of hand to hand, yet Amon, Amon seemed to have this inhuman gracefulness to him.

"Are you coming inside?" A hard voice questioned "Or you going to wait outside

and catch a cold and be of no use to us?"

The young bender looked up and saw Chief Beifong standing in the door way with her hand on her hip. With a nod she agreed and followed the metal bender into the warmth of the building. She led her throughout the building until they were sitting in a comfortable study.

"So Keira is it?" Beifong questioned "I didn't expect you to be so young. However my source is a reliable one and told me you have much skill."

"Yes, many people have trouble believing someone so young as I to be so experienced." Keira began "But I can assure you Cheif Beifong that I am well capable of handling anything that's thrown my way."

"Well I sure hope so." The older woman replied gruffly "Because Amon is controlling us like puppets, we need someone that can stand up to him with a little more backbone than most."

"I can assure you I will not disappoint you or the people of Republic City." Keira said determinedly with a firm nod.

"Right, well you should head off to bed. You have an early meeting with the press tomorrow and we have to fill you in on some plans we have concerning Amon."

Keira nodded in agreement and Beifong dismissed her for the night. She sent an escort to show her to her room which was on the top floor where the living quarters were. A luxurious looking living room greeted her and she shook her head. These city people were absolutely ridiculous with their material items. Stripping off her clothing as she made her way around the apartment to look for the bathroom.

Luckily the extravagant bathroom was the first door she checked and she quickly took off the rest of her clothing. Glancing in the mirror she nearly gasped at how bruised her neck was. She walked up to it and examined it closely. It was dark blues and purples in the shape of a hand, Keira touched it gently and warmth spread through her chest as she remembered him touching her.

Suddenly she started coughing and blood splattered itself on the mirror. Sighing she didn't bother to clean it and stepped in the shower. She turned on the water and flinched slightly as the cold water hit her. Though it soon turned warmer a few seconds later. Keira hunched her shoulders and let a long sigh escape her.

She hadn't been this worn out since forever, Amon would surely prove to be a long and challenging project. Amon, she couldn't get him out of her head, when she closed her eye's all she would see was his penetrating blue eye's. Keira wasn't sure what exactly she felt for this man, she should feel hatred shouldn't she?

Yet she had felt no hatred when she met him, even when she was asked to help hatred never came across her mind. Though she only felt sorrow for him, sorrow that he was so bent on revenge that it drove his whole life. Sorrow that he had to hide his scars and humiliation behind a mask.

There was something more she felt for him, something that was simmering just under the surface. It came out when he touched her, especially when he pulled her close and she was basically groping him. She could still almost smell his strong scent of incense and pure man.

Leaning against the wall she blasted the water hotter and relished in the burn. Fire was her natural element and anything to do with heat she craved. Keira stayed in the shower until it started to run cold. Quickly exiting the shower she looked around and padded herself dry with a soft white towel. She ended up cleaning the mirror which revealed her fiery red skin from the scalding water.

Her throat ached and she wondered if they had anything good in the kitchen. Wrapping a silken robe around her she shoved her clothes in a corner and attempted to find the kitchen. On the other side of the apartment she found it stock filled with food. She got a huge mug and filled it up with water, putting a teabag in it. Holding it in her palm she heated it up using her bending and added some milk and honey with it.

Making her way to her new bedroom she flicked on the light.

(crash)

Her hand had clutched her mug so hard in surprise that it busted, cutting and

burning her in the process. Keira looked blankly at the source of her shock on

her bed.

Amon.

He sat there in the most relaxed posture, but even then he still exerted major dominance and superiority. She looked at him carefully and silently, making him be the first who talked. Amon had an amused expression in his eye's and let out a low chuckle as he looked at her hand. Despite Keira's warmness from her shower a cold electric thrill passed down her spine when she heard his laugh. She couldn't tell if it was a good or a bad feeling, she decided she would ponder more about it later when Amon left. He got up from her bed and she was automatically wary, unconsciously shifting into a defensive stance.

"Doesn't your hand hurt?" He asked randomly.

Then after a moment she realized what he was talking about when searing pain entered through her right hand. It was burning like crazy and cut up, but she ignored it and looked on at him calmly.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He said simply.

Keira's eyebrows raised in skepticism and somewhat confusion. But she had a feeling he was telling the truth, because if he had that intention then he wouldn't have been waiting for her to find him.

"And why is that?" She questioned.

"Because I want to simply talk." Amon stated in such a firm voice that she couldn't question him more on the topic. "Now are you going to address your hand?"

She glanced down at it and it was dripping a pool of blood on the ground mixed with hot tea that was burning her feet as well. Keira then saw a pair of black shoes step infront of her and her head snapped up, meeting Amon's cold calculating gaze. She then let out a small gasp when he touched her hand with both of his own. Amon froze when he heard that and glanced up at her, eye's curious.

"May I?" He asked.

Her heart was pounding but she nodded her head slowly. He then lifted it up to his face and closely examined it. After a moment he let it go gently and walked out of her room.

"Don't move." He commanded and she felt herself freeze up without consent.

She remained perfectly still for the next minute as she heard Amon moving throughout her house noisily. He came back with a bowl of water loaded with ice and a medicine kit.

"Sit." He spoke and she obliged immediately.

Keira took a seat on the edge of the bed while he crouched down in front of her. He motioned for her hand and she held it out for him. Amon then started to pick out the glass with a pair of medical tweezers. He worked fast and silently, his fingers moving effortlessly. She couldn't get past the buzzing feeling her body was experiencing as he knelt so close to her. He was using her knee as a table and when he brushed is hand accidentally against her thigh a jolt would go through her.

Once all the glass was out he started stitching the huge gash in her palm. Again this task came easy to him, she was so mesmerized by his pale agile hands.

Keira wondered briefly what other tasks he could do with his hands. Fire ignited immediately when her thoughts were turned there. She felt heat pool in her while she quickly tried to dispel the thoughts. Amon felt her tense and glanced up curiously, she gave him quick nod to continue. Glancing back down he finished up and cut the string. What took her aback even more was when he pressed the cool lips of his mask to her palm.

Keira couldn't help but give into a small shiver when he did that. Amon gauged her reaction and his eye's flickered quickly down to her chest briefly before returning to her face. Amon's eye's held a smugness to them as he placed the bowl of ice on her bed. Without even looking down she knew her silken robe was not covering the two erect mounds on her chest from her brief turn on.

She turned shades redder.

As he placed her hand in the water she hissed at the coldness, but it felt good against her burning hand. Glancing at Amon in annoyance she just wanted him to talk and get out. In her opinion she'd rather fight than talk to him.

"So why are you here again?" Keira asked.

"I wanted to warn you of what exactly your getting yourself into." Amon stated evenly.

"Amon, I already know what I'm getting myself into." She replied, a slight edge to her voice "Why? Are you giving me a chance to back out? Call it quits?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing." He replied immediately "It will save you a lot of time and it's an offer you better think about carefully because I'm not one to go and do things like this."

"Oh?" Keira commented slowly "Then why are you giving me the chance? Are you actually threatened by me?"

"Would a lion be threatened by a cheetah?" Amon answered "Just because the cheetah's fast and intelligent doesn't make it nearly enough of a match against a lion. Lions are powerful creatures, it would claim the cheetah in mere seconds in a real fight."

"Yes but the cheetah could outrun the Lion you see." She said, playing along "It could wear it down until it became weak and use that opportunity to make it's strike."

Amon smirked.

"But do you really think the grown lion will fall for the cheetah cubs foolish attempt?" he questioned.

"Do you really think I'll fall for your petty offer and back down?" Keira spat harshly and got up from the bed. She was now face to face with Amon, glaring at him with everything she could muster. He watched her for a moment and then his hand whipped out and pulled her flush against instantly felt heat burn through her, but she managed to keep his cool gaze.

"If you stay I will break you.." He said lowly and ran a hand gently up her arm, like a caress "I will haunt you, humiliate you, fight you, and eventually kill you."

Goosebumps ran along her skin as he spoke, his voice making her body scream to lash out at him now. But no, Keira never backed down from anything, and she sure as hell wasn't stopping now. She let out a small chuckle at his attempts to rid her of the city. Without thinking she placed both if her hands on his chest. Keira was surprised to feel a small intake of breath and Amon's eye's grow slightly wider. His chest was hard as rock, she could feel the muscles beneath his thin cloak.

"This,"She spoke as she ran her hands down his chest and abdomen "Is just a man, a man that a pulse, a man that has a face.."

She reached up with her left hand and touched the cheek of Amon's mask. She ran her finger along the jaw line and then to it's lips. She glanced up at Amon's eye's which were hard and wary. Keira glanced back at his porcelain face and ran her hand along the edge. Before she could do anything more his steel grip captured her wrist and they stayed like that.

"Your a man like any other Amon." Keira spoke "and like any other man, you can get injured, and you can die."

She relaxed her hand on his mask and he let go of her wrist. They were still close enough that they were still barely touching and the two were just looking at each other, not making any attempt at talking or moving.

"Why are you really here?". Keira asked suddenly.

Amon wasn't expecting that question and his eye's revealed some sort of emotion she couldn't quite make out, however he quickly recovered.

"I have the faintest idea of what your talking about." He said, tilting his head to the side slightly. Amon was feigning innocence, Keira could sense it, and his eye's were looking at her intently, seeing if she would pursue.

But she wouldn't.

So she didn't.

"You must be right, today has been long, my mistake." Keira said and stepped away from Amon. Reading his eye's she almost thought she saw disappointment in them.

Amon then walked over to the open window, Keira's eyes were glued to his lithe form. He turned slightly around, only enough to see one blue eye and the half smirk of his mask.

"Goodnight savior," He spoke "I'll be watching."

**DONE! I hope it wasn't to bad haha! I then realized Keira is similar to Korra, I totally didn't make that connection till after I wrote half this chapter. It's not a bad thing but if anyone wants to make any name suggestions I'm all open! R&R please! I need 3 now! Thanks again everyone who reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update, I got caught up with real life! Also, this chapter was kind of boring to write, like realllllyyyy boring because it's just setting up the plot so I apologize in advance if it's awful! Thankyou SO MUCH for all the reviews!**

**Plot:**The Avatar has not yet come of age to fight against Amon so now someone else has to. This person is an extremely skilled bender but has also been trained in hand to hand combat since birth. Chief Beifong has recruited this mystery person, hoping that they could help take down Amon considering they heard many things about this bender. Amon thinks that this will be an easy target to take down, but he soon learns that its easier said than done.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from LOK!

**Chapter Three: **Deception

Keira stared at Amon's retreating figure in silence. Sighing she went over to the window and closed it securely, not bothering to see how Amon got off the towering ledge. Amon was crafty like that, appearing and disappearing in mysterious ways.

Sighing for what seemed liked 20th time today Keira looked around the room. She realized she still needed to clean the blood and hot tea mess off of the floor. Not finding anything helpful in the kitchen Keira eventually found some extra towels in the bathroom that she used to mop up the tea. Exhaustion came over her and she dragged herself to the huge bed and collapsed.

A slight rustling woke Keira from her slumber and she automatically jumped out of bed and checked her surroundings. It was still dark but she could see some light filtering in from the window behind her. She spotted a figure in the middle of her room holding something.

"Uhm, hi." A male voice spoke nervously "I was sent here to deliver your clean clothes. I didn't mean to wake you, you must be a lighter sleeper than they thought."

Keira immediately relaxed, and examined the young man before her. He didn't have a police uniform on which confused her, but instead he had casual attire on that accentuated his lean build. He was handsome too, well, from what she could tell from the dimly lit room anyways. Not liking the dark Keira turned on the lamp nearest to her, which illuminated the room. She could now see the boy clearly and he had dark brown hair with similar colored eye's and pronounced facial features. Also, the red scarf that went along with his outfit seemed to complete him.

"Okay, thank you." She said "May I ask who exactly are you, since you don't seem like your apart of the force."

"I'm Mako, and I'm not. I was just hired to be your personal guide basically." He explained "And their errand boy too, I guess."

The boy gave an awkward laugh and shifted uncomfortably. Keira felt bad so she quickly walked up to him and took her clothes.

"Well it's nice to meet you," She began politely "I'll get changed real quick and you can turn on some lights out there and make yourself comfortable I guess? I'll be out in a minute to make tea. Unless you have somewhere else to be?"

"Well I had to do a few more errands..." Mako began "But I guess I can stay for a bit."

"Good, I'll be out in a minute." She said and started to get changed immediately after he left. She made sure to cover her neck once more with her cloak, Keira especially didn't need the press to find out about that.

Exiting her room Keira made her way to the kitchen and saw Mako with two steaming mugs of tea. She glanced around and noticed that the stove hadn't been used.

"So your a fire bender?" She stated adding some cream and honey to her tea. She took a sip carefully and smiled because it was just the right temperature.

"Yeah, I actually fought pro bending for a while before my team had to forfeit because loss of a player." He stated sadly, joining me at the table "That's why I have this job now, because my brother and I aren't really...set up you could say."

"There's not harm in that." Keira said "A hard working man is much better than a man who expects everything on a silver platter."

Mako agreed and they both chatted lightly about Republic City. Then it came time to have the press meeting outside, where it was actually decent out. The sun had come out and some of the water benders cleared out the snow. Keira was introduced to all the council members, Tenzin was by far her favorite.

"It's an honor to meet you Keira, I've heard much about you." The air bender remarked "If you had time after Chief Beifongs meeting I would be happy to invite you to my house for dinner, and Mako can accompany you if you wish."

"That's very kind Councilman Tenzin," Keira said with a slight bow "I would be delighted to.

"Just call me Tenzin, I feel that we will be seeing much of each other through these heinous times." He said gravely.

Keira nodded before she was directed upon a stage in front of a podium with several microphones. After Cheif Beifong introduced her she was the center of everyone's attention. Flashing camera lights blinded her as several dozen people shouted questions at her.

_"How do you think you will fair against Amon?"_

_"You look really young, how old are you and are you sure your suited for this job?"_

_"We've heard many rumors about you, have you really been trained to fight since birth?"_

Keira remained calm at all the questions thrown at her. Once the crowd was settled she

had the microphone all to herself.

"People of Republic City, I will do my very best to help you fight against Amon." Keira spoke strongly "I know he can be very intimidating yet behind that mask is a man, like any one of us. A man, like I've said before, that can be taken down. To answer the question of my youth, yes I am only 20 summers old. However I have been very well trained since my childhood, I believe that I am not only suited for this job but also over qualified for it as well. "

A whole surge of questions followed and Keira answered them with ease and composer. She did this for another twenty minutes before the interview ended and she was taken back to the police department.

"Amon has grown in power the past couple of weeks, gaining more and more equalists than ever imagined. We have word that he is suppose to hold some sort of gathering of non benders within the next few days." Beifong explained "But we don't exactly know when, which is where you come in. Even though the press was on you today most people don't know what you look like. You can use this to your advantage when your trying to figure out when this rally is."

"Once I do, what happens then?" Keira asked "Busting in would just make the situation worse and will prove what Amon is telling the non benders. Besides they probably have a place like that on lockdown."

"Which is why you'll be going in alone." the earth bender replied "All you have to do is observe and report, I know it doesn't sound to productive but it will give us more information about Amon and what exactly he is planning. "

Keira nodded "What if I get compromised?"

"If anything goes wrong we will have people standing by," Beifong answered "an act against you is an act against the police force so we have an excuse to intervene. However if we can avoid that we should. I can presume that if they start getting suspicious you can calm the situation? I've heard your good with..manipulation?"

Keira smirked humorlessly, she was indeed good at manipulating people. It was one of the first things her parents taught her. They told her to never trust or rely on other people, so she didn't and made sure to get the upper hand on every situation. It helped that and she was attractive, so it came easy to her.

"I am good with everything that I do," She stated simply "But yes, manipulation is something I specialize in."

"Good," Replied Cheif Beifong "Now there is some attire in your room that you can wear when you go out today. Including a wig so that you'll be even less recognizable. Report back here when you've found out something of any use."

"Yes ma'am." Keira agreed firmly.

The meeting was ended but Keira lingered a while longer.

"Can I help you with anything?" Beifong asked, eyebrows raised.

"Do you really believe that I can beat Amon, when no one else can?" the young bender asked.

Chief Beifong looked at her steadily "I believe it will take someone just as ruthless to take him down." She stated "and from what I heard, you can be just that."

Keira was silent, but after a moment she gave a nod and exited the room. Once she got upstairs she threw off her cloak and walked into the kitchen to see what food she could eat. After rummaging around for a while she had made herself a nice sandwich which she took in her room. Laid out on her bed was a very feminine yellow dress she couldn't imagine wearing. There were also white heels and thankfully a white scarf to go with it.

Putting her sandwich on the table she examined the clothing and noticed there was a bag as well. Opening it she found a long blonde wig made of real hair and a small bottle which read 'dye'. Keira opened the cap and smelled it, the chemicals weren't that strong so it must last for a couple of hours. This was most likely for her eyebrows, since they were the complete opposite of blonde.

Once Keira got everything on and situated she went to the bathroom to dye her eye brows. Looking in the mirror she was shocked to see the person looking back at her. Just by changing her clothes and hair did she seem so gentle and approachable. Shaking her head she applied the dye to her eyebrows and waited.

Her thoughts turned to Amon and she felt a tight squeeze in her chest. Keira wondered if there was any way to help him before she killed him. She could make him see that there wasn't anything wrong with benders. However she had a duty to the people of Republic City and she never failed a mission.

There was also something else about Amon that excited something in her. This was a feeling that rarely overcame the elite fighter. Keira had a steady calm emotion flowing through her. She never had to strain herself on any of her missions, accept this one. It was by far the dangerous one because she wasn't just facing some nobody, she was facing Amon. His presence to her was overwhelming and when he got too close it sent her body into a frenzy.

Attraction.

Those were all the tell tale signs but could she be attracted to someone that was suppose to be her enemy. Well she could, but that attraction could not turn into anything more. In her case she knew it wouldn't, Keira never had an intimate relation with anyone and she never planned on it. It was a weakness and she needed to be the best at all times. That didn't mean she hadn't taken advantage of many men to get what she needed. Keira would only do that if she really needed to, she wasn't some whore that did it willy nilly.

The burning sensation in her eye brows brought her out of her thoughts and she quickly rinsed out the dye. Making sure her eye brows matched her hair enough she headed out onto the streets. Keira made sure to the back door so that no one would be suspicious of her. When she reached the back alley she saw Mako waiting for her. When he looked up at her he was completely speechless.

"Do I look okay?" She asked hesitantly, worrying that he saw to easily through her disguise.

A faint blush stained his cheeks.

"Y-yes, of course." He fumbled "You just look really..different."

Keira nodded her head firmly "Good." She said "And I know your suppose to be my guide but people know your a bender so just trail behind me at a good distance okay?"

"Got it." Mako agreed.

Keira walked out of the alley way first and Republic city was just waking from it's slumber. Satomobiles were zooming around and people and shops were bustling with life. Keira really didn't know the city to well so she walked the streets in no particular way but she made sure to listen in on passing conversations.

_"I have to pick up Lilah's dress from the seamstress, hopefully she ready because we cannot wait another day."_

_"I think I'm going to ask her today, though she's seemed a little distant lately."_

_"Get going were going to be late! No forget the flowers we'll do that later!"_

Keira sighed, there seemed to be nothing wrong with these people except trivial issues of everyday life. She walked to an open part of town where a large fountain was located. Keira sat down on the fountain ledge and ran her and through the water. Looking up she studied the people around her. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to her, if she could try to target some non benders and weed out the information she could. But there had to be an easier way, Keira thought she read something in her briefing about speakers of the revolution around the city.

As if on que a loud voice echoed nearby ranting about equality and how Amon was

such a hero. Keira smirked as she got up gracefully and made her way over to the guy. A few other people were standing around and the guys attention was on her immediately. She tensed slightly, thinking that he might have recognized her. However he simply stumbled over his words and blushed like Mako did.

"Young women are you a non bender?" the equalist speaker asked.

"Yes." Keira replied softly.

"I haven't seen you around before, where are you from?" he asked, suspicion in his voice.

"Well I lived in a small city in the west, my husband and I were bakers." She smiled then she looked down and started playing with her fingers, a slight frown on her face "Then one day while we were walking home we got in the way of two benders fighting. My husband, h-he tried to tell them to stop. But they didn't listen to him, ignored him like he didn't even exist. One of them was an earth bender and ended up smashing a rock right into his chest..."

Tears spilled from Keira's eye's and she wiped them away quickly. She felt a gentle hand pat her on the back and as looked up at the speaker.

"It's okay," He said with sorrowful eye's "You don't need to say anymore, look if you want to come to an equalist rally tonight, to see what it's like you can."

"Really?" She asked, eye's growing brighter, she had him right where she wanted him.

"Yes, taken four of these flyers and there should be a map on the back." He said and handed them to her "We can finally avenge your husbands death my dear."

"Thankyou." Keira said as she embraced the man "So much."

The blonde haired woman then walked away from the small crowd with a small triumphant smirk on her face.

**Done! I'm sorry it was really boring I just needed to set up the story, next chapter shall have much more action though! Tell me if you like the whole Mako thing, I wanted to incoporate him in some how and don't worry Bolin will be thrown in their too! Please R&R! I need 4 to continue :D !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Thankyou for the reviews as always! They are much appreciated ! Someone did request to know a little more about Keira's background so I put a little glimpse of it. I don't want to give away to much information as well, and Amon is in this chapter :D Soooooo I hope you enjoy!**

**Plot:**The Avatar has not yet come of age to fight against Amon so now someone else has to. This person is an extremely skilled bender but has also been trained in hand to hand combat since birth. Chief Beifong has recruited this mystery person, hoping that they could help take down Amon considering they heard many things about this bender. Amon thinks that this will be an easy target to take down, but he soon learns that its easier said than done.

**Disclaimer:** Again, I own nothing from LOK!

**Chapter Four: **The Rally

The city was slowly winding down for the day as the last rays of the sun disappeared. Keira was making her way to the building where the rally was being held. She made sure to tell Beifong to keep her airships a good distance away so they wouldn't get caught. But their instruments allowed them to see or pick up any sign of danger if it arose. Hopefully Keira would remain un detected through the whole thing. She had no doubt she would, she had a funny feeling in her gut which was never a good thing. Keira relied on her instincts a lot of the time so this feeling told her something was going to go down. That's why she changed into a more suitable fighting outfit. Instead of her nice dress she changed into a black capri's and T-shirt with a coat that held smoke grenades in them.

The building finally came into view and she saw that a person was standing outside the door collecting the flyers. Keira gave this middle aged man a charming smile as she handed him her flyer. The guy seemed slightly taken a back at her warm approach and managed a hurried smile before she walked past him. She entered the building which led her down a short hallway where she came to an immense room which was housing hundreds of non benders. There was a stage in the front that had banners of Amon above it. No one was on the stage yet, but she knew Amon was about to come out. Seeing Amon again sent strange feelings through her whole body, but she couldn't think about that now she needed to be vigilant and focus on what she came here to do.

Keira moved easily through the crowd and positioned herself on the outskirts near another door, just in case she needed to make a quick getaway. A shrill laugh in front of her caught her attention and she looked to see a little boy being hoisted up onto his fathers shoulders. The sight touched her as she remembered her father use to do that to her and her twin brother. But that was a long time ago, just before everything got hectic with their lives. It was just before they discovered her family's secret, that they were housing a bending child. Anger boiled up in her as she remembered her family being outcasted because of her, how they were attacked and-

"Good evening fellow equalists." A strong voice echoed, effectively bringing Keira out of her memories. She noticed Amon wasn't on stage alone, he had some Chi Blockers and bound prisoners.

"I have gathered you here today to talk to you about equality. Equality is something that we all should live under. Ever since my family was killed by fire benders it has been my sole duty to achieve equality for us non benders." Amon continued, his voice entrancing people "and in order to escape the oppression of benders we must cleanse them of their impurity."

Keira's fists were clenched so tightly that she could feel blood spill from her palms. Now that she was actually hearing him talk it brought back what demons she faced in her past. She thought Amon only wanted the non benders to be in power, make them the privileged ones and have bending illegal or something. But to cleanse a bender of their power, their rightful ability no one should _ever_ take away from them.

It was sick.

Unethical.

Wrong.

Slowly anger started seep into her, something that rarely ever happened. She was controlled, and her emotions never got in the way when she was on a mission. Keira started to take deep breaths to shake off her on coming anger.

"I shall give an example of the cleansing with some oppressing benders." Amon spoke as he walked over to the two prisoners he had. "These two benders belong to one of Republic City's finest gangs, what are you called again?"

The Chi Blocker untapped one mans mouth and the guy spit on the floor right

where Amon stood.

"The Doppelgangers." the guy spoke proudly.

"Ah yes, well since you are a notorious bender I shall let you fight for your bending." Spoke the equalist leader.

"Are you serious?" He asked with a disbelieving look "You want to fight me? A bender?"

"I don't see why not?" Amon said "Untie him."

When he was free he and Amon stood at opposite ends of the stage. The bender looked way to over confident and Amon was relaxed as ever. The man started to let a flurry of fiery blows and Amon dodged them with ease. She couldn't help be mesmerized out how he moved, it was...inhuman. Amon came upon the man in mere seconds when he kicked him on his knee's and took a hold of him. Amon raised his hand briefly, then descended his thumb down onto his forehead. At that moment an eerie chill passed through Keira and she shivered. The guy collapsed onto his face and was dragged off the stage. Keira watched the next bender have his bending taken away and that same chill ran through her.

"That is only the start of it my fellow people," Began Amon "Bending will eventually be wiped out and we can live in a world where everyone is equal."

Clapping.

It erupted slowly and unsurely, but it soon grew into a strong roar. Keira looked around at the people in disgust, how could they wish a thing like that. She watched Amon like a hawk as he exited the stage. She knew she was suppose to go back and report, but the urge and go strike him down over powered her. She went through the doors into another hallway and started running in the direction of the stage. Keira came upon two Chi Blockers and mowed them down before they had time to assess the situation. She ran behind the stage to the side where Amon got off on. She was met with more Chi Blockers, there were now several of them. They hesitated at first, not knowing exactly who she was or what she was doing. But a swift kick to one's face, smashing their goggles in, gave them a hint of what Keira's motivation were.

They were on her as quick as wild fire spreads through a forest. They didn't chi block her because she hadn't shown any kind of bending ability. But they attacked her viciously, which she dished back twice as hard in return. They were trained well, but she was trained better and managed to finish off the rest. Keira took a pretty good beating though, her breathing was labored and she was pretty sure a few of her ribs were broken. She refused to bend, she wanted to show Amon that not all benders were like those scum bags on stage. Speaking of Amon, a slow clap came from behind her and she twisted around. Amon was leaning against the doorframe looking as smug as ever. She automatically straightened up and looked coolly at him.

"You cease to amaze me young one." Amon commented, his deep voice vibrating through her "Those were some of my best Chi Blockers, I'll have to train them harder..but enough of small talk. How did you like my little demonstration?"

"Very amusing actually." Keira expressed "I loved the part where you used your little power to strip that benders power away."

Hatred.

This emotion coursed through her for the first time meeting Amon. Her eye's were locked onto his as she started walking closer.

"It makes you feel powerful doesn't it?" She asked "You know your not to different from us benders then? Who graced you with such a gift as that? To take away someone's bending? Now your the one being oppressing."

_Slap_

Pain erupted on the side of her face as she stumbled to the side. Looking up at Amon he stood over her, breathing heavily and shaking slightly. Keira was shocked, she hadn't even seen him move. Fury surged through her as she spewed out hot fire from her mouth without thinking. Amon put up his cloak just in time to cover himself from the blast. On fire he whipped of his cloak, reveling a muscular physique and a glimpse of his whole head exuding his face. He bad black short hair that curled around the mask a bit. On Amon's neck she saw white jagged scars crawling up it. A tightness grabbed at her heart, he was so broken. Yet she couldn't help but resent him as well.

"Why don't you take of your mask and show your scars." Keira asked suddenly.

Amon hesitated in his step toward her.

"Why don't you?"

Keira blinked.

"Do you really think that I can't see?" Amon spoke, taking a confident step closer "You may hide your current emotions well, but I can see the pain you've been through deep in your eye's. How about you face your own demons first before trying to conquer a whole new one."

Keira kicked her leg around on the floor to try and trip him but he dodged it quickly. She didn't hesitate to bounce up and continue her assault. Quick powerful blows were emitted from her, she was not here to toy around. Neither was Amon, he matched her blows and dodged her with what seemed to be with ease. But she could see a sheen of sweat along his neck so she kept up with it. Amon yanked hard on her hair, which was a big mistake considering she had a wig on. Catching him off balance she rammed herself into him, making them stumble back into the other room.

"Enough!" Amon growled as he slammed her hard on the ground beneath him. Air rushed out of her lungs and during her weakness Amon was able to pin her down securely.

"Don't think I won't hurt you, just because I've been lenient with you so far." Amon snapped coldly.

"And I wonder why that is exactly." Huffed Keira .

"You would wonder." he replied, his voice slightly huskier as his eye's roamed down her form.

Keira grew hot against her will as she tried to keep her gaze level. She reminded herself that she was here to beat Amon, not fall victim to his alluring \voice. Keira tried wiggling from his grasp but pain seared in her side from her broken ribs. She clenched her jaw in frustration as Amon looked down on her.

"It's different to see you all flustered." Amon spoke, voice amused. "Reminds me that you are indeed a child. So what shall I do with you now? Take a way your bending?"

Slight fear grasped her, but she pushed it away quickly. He wouldn't take her bending here, there were no witnesses. Keira just stayed silent as she looked at him.

"But you already know I won't do that, "he said "You think you know everything don't you? Trust me you don't young one, if I catch you alone again, you'd be lucky if this is all I do to you."

Amon then got off of her and started to walk out of the room.

"Do you think your threats scare me Amon?" Keira said as she propped herself up on her elbow "Do you really think that your the only one in the world who's lost their family?"

Amon stopped in his tracks.

"But somehow you think it's alright to take something away that doesn't belong to you?" Keira snapped harshly, summoning the strength to stand up "Bending isn't merely a power, it's apart of a benders soul. They live and breath bending, taking it away from them is like taking away part of who they are. Even the most 'oppressing' benders never did anything like that."

Silence.

"I suggest you leave before I send some more Chi Blockers on you."Amon stated and carried on out of the room.

Typical.

"You know I'm right Amon." Keira said sternly, crossing her arms "Your just to afraid to admit it."

At that comment Amon whipped around and within two strides he was nose to nose with Keira. She didn't even flinch when he approached her, even though her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. Not because she was scared of him, no, she was excited by him.

"Afraid?" Amon asked harshly "There hasn't been anything in this world that I've been afraid of on a long time."

"Awh, that means your not afraid of me?" Keira pouted, trying to elicit more reactions from him.

APOV (Don't be alarmed it's just a sudden change of view, story is continuing

where it left off!)

Amon barked out a laugh and shook his head at Keira. She was being a handful today, giving off more emotions than he could have ever imagined. Then again, so was he, which hasn't happened in god knows how long. Amon had a steel grip on his emotions. But this girl knew exactly how to get under his skin. Although he knew how to get under her skin as well.

"No, I'm more...entertained by you." Amon spoke while stepping even close to her.

A glimpse of wariness crossed her features before that defiant spark flashed in her eye's. Now he was the one on alert, when he saw that look in her she was about to challenge him. She stepped closer so that she was just brushing up against him. He groaned internally but kept his face straight.

"I entertain you?" She purred "Well if you think that's entertaining I can show you much more truly entertaining things."

Manipulation.

He could sense it a mile away, however Amon knew to well that he did in fact effect her. He just had to show her that he wasn't backing down. That even in the battle of will he could still over power her.

"I highly doubt you could be more entertaining than you are now." Amon said with a smirk.

Keira's eye's narrowed slightly when he said that, she knew he was baiting her once more. See if she'd actually show him how entertaining she really was. He did something similar to this when she asked him why he was in her room. Truth be told it was to warn her, and perhaps to see her again considering he couldn't sleep because she was on his mind. Two hands on either one of his shoulder's snapped Amon back to reality as he saw Keira lean in.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She whispered, her lips grazing his ear.

She didn't move from her spot, instead she snaked her hands around his neck and settled closer. Amon didn't move as he tried to rein in his manly urges and clear his mind. What was she thinking?

"You better be careful," He warned "this kind of game might get you hurt."

He could feel her smile on his neck, she knew he wanted her to continue, that's why he only warned her rather than told her to stop. Keira started to trail kisses on his neck which almost drove him mad. They were so chaste and gentle something that seemed completely unlike her. But at the same time they were exactly like her, calm and controlled. Amon still didn't react to her, but the tightness in his pants said it all. Amon didn't want to do anything with her to drastic yet, after all they were suppose to be enemies. When she sucked on his skin just below his jaw a small moan escaped him. How badly he wanted to just take her now and forget everything else in the world. But he couldn't, speaking of which ,he needed to go before the police force busted in here to look for their missing bender.

"I should go," Keira spoke, having the same idea as Amon.

"Yes," Amon agreed "Wouldn't want them fretting over you, right?"

"You know where going to have to get serious one of these times, right?" Keira said seriously "These little games are bound to get old."

"I'm already two steps ahead of you." Amon commented evenly.

She shot him a look he didn't quite understand before she brushed past him and exited the room. She was right though, he was losing his edge. He needed to show everyone, especially Keira, who the real Amon was.

**Done! I hope it was okay! I kind of ran out of idea's at the end D: And don't worry Amon will start to be more badass and well, mean. lol . I hope everyone kind of got the gist of Keira's background info, again your not suppose to get it completely considering I didn't write that much about it. It's suppose to leave you wondering about it! Alors S'il vous plait R&R(So, please R&R) I need 4 to continue! Merci Beaucoup!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey! Thank you for the reviewsss! :D Again I'm sorry for up dating so late, since it's summer I've been working so much lately ****L I know there is no Amon in this chapter but I still hope it's good ! Hope you Enjoy !**

**Plot: **The Avatar has not yet come of age to fight against Amon so now someone else has to. This person is an extremely skilled bender but has also been trained in hand to hand combat since birth. Chief Beifong has recruited this mystery person, hoping that they could help take down Amon considering they heard many things about this bender. Amon thinks that this will be an easy target to take down, but he soon learns that its easier said than done.

**Chapter Five:** Two Brothers

KPOV(1st Person)

"He can what?" Beifong demanded.

"He can take people's bending away." I repeated once more "That's what the whole rally was about. Saying how he was going to cleanse bending from every bender until there was none of it left."

"That's outrageous, there are millions of benders in the world." Tarrlok said "Are you sure he can take away bending?"

My icy glare turned on the water bending councilmen, he was doubting my word. I didn't trust him, there seemed to be something very unsettling about him. He looked untrustworthy, like a conniving fox ready to turn it's back on you in a second. I've known men like him, who lurk in the shadows and attack the weak so they could get what they want. Tarrlok was arrogant and self centered, a great flaw which I would definitely remember in the future if I ever go into a fight with him,

"Yes, he demonstrated it with two benders." I said "They belonged to the Doppelgangers."

"Really?" Tenzin commented "Amazing, the Avatar has only been known to have that ability. But you saw it with your own eye's then it must be true."

Tarrlok mumbled something under his breath.

"Excuse me?" I asked, voice neutral but with a threatening undertone to it "Would you like to share something? Councilmen Tarrlok?"

Tarrlok looked up at me with venomous eye's "No." He replied with a tight smile.

We glared each other down and the tension in the room became thick. Beifong dismissed me before Tarrlok and I ripped each others throat's out. I was relieved considering my body still needed tending to, I could have easily been healed by a water bender but that would include me telling Beifong my run in with Amon. That right there was something I wanted to keep as private as possible. Amon, I honestly didn't know what to think of him. Was he my enemy? Of course, I was hired to protect republic city and take care of Amon. So essentially that would make us enemies, and the fact that his "cleansing" of benders completely fueled my hatred for him. Yet I still didn't feel like he was a true enemy, my attraction to him was ever growing and hard to control.

"Keira." A voice called out.

I spun around and was relieved to see it was only Tenzin, I smiled and immediately felt at ease. The air bender reminded me a lot of my father, very stern and controlled yet very caring and understanding. I knew I shouldn't be relating him to my father since that could well form an attachment, and the line of work I do I couldn't afford attachments like that.

"Tenzin," I said with a natural smile "What can I do for you?"

"Since you had to go to the rally tonight I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me and my family tomorrow?" He asked humbly "I could also show you a tour of the island, since it's a big part of Republic City history."

"Of course." I responded with a slight bow.

"Good, have a goodnight then." Tenzin said and walked away gracefully.

I continued up to my room with no other distractions and immediately went to the bathroom. I was about to take off my shirt to examine my wounds when I heard a knock on my door. I cursed aloud and marched over to the door, whoever this was better have a good reason to be here. I swung open the door angrily and winced as pain erupted in my side.

"Mako?" I questioned.

"Hey Keira," He said "Sorry if I bothered you, I can leave if you want?"

"No, no." I said waving my hand "Your already here, there's no point in that."

With a nod he came in and I went into the kitchen to start making something to eat yet again. I noticed that I hardly ate which was something that needed to be changed. Now that I had the food luxuries of Republic City I could eat more frequently. I lived in a small town and whatever was grown on the farm, traded, or hunted was what we ate. Though I did have quite a bit of money, I never spent it on luxury items. I gained my money by doing 'jobs' for people which required me to do dangerous stuff or to kill people. I didn't work for just anyone though, and I never kill innocent people. The people I've killed have all been cold criminals, who've needed to be stopped and put to justice.

"Keira?" Mako asked tentatively.

"Mhmm?" I said, coming out of my thoughts.

"I asked if you were alright?" he said with concerned eye's "Your holding your ribs like they hurt."

I looked down at my hand and noticed that it was lightly grasping my ribs. It was burning with pain and every time I moved the pain would shoot up in every direction. I looked at Mako and debated on telling him what happened, something in me felt like I could trust him, so I did.

"I think I broke some of my ribs." I explained "I had a run in with some chi blockers."

Mako's eye's grew wide, and he immediately stepped forward to aid me.

"How many were there?" He asked "And did you tell Beifong?"

"Fourteen." I said surely "And no, I didn't want her to worry about a little issue."

"Fourteen? And I'm guessing you didn't bend at all?" Mako shook his head in amazement.

I shrugged then lifted up my shirt to the point where my chest was just covered. Mako gasped as he lightly touched my ribs, I could also see a slight pink stings his cheeks. He then led me to the bathroom where a first aid was. As he wrapped up my ribs I took this time to examine his closely. He truly was handsome, his skin was slightly tanned and blemish free. His brown eye's actually seemed to be a little more on the golden side, one of the many characteristics of a fire bender. He had broad shoulders with long arms, good for bending no doubt.

"All done." He said and stood up and put the kit away.

"Thankyou." I said with a smile.

There was a pause.

"Would you want to come with me to Tenzin's house for lunch?" I asked "Before he said I could invite you and I assume that offer still stands."

"Uhm, yeah definitely." He said happily, then his face fell "Oh, I don't know I was suppose to meet up with my brother for lunch."

"Well I'm sure he can come to?" I said and walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen. I started to get things for a soup, careful not to move to quickly or awkwardly. I'd have to get this healed by a water bender quickly, maybe Tenzin had one at his island. I would trust Tenzin to keep this from Beifong, he was understanding like that.

"Okay, then I'll tell him. I'm sure he'd love to meet you, he's very..open and friendly." Mako commented with a chuckle.

"And your not?" I asked, titling my head slightly. I got out the ingredients for a chicken and rice soup. Mako smiled at my question and started to help me prepare the late dinner.

"I'm usually not this...amiable." He explained "But I find it easy to talk to you considering your not like most people."

My eyebrows arched "How so?" I asked, cutting and de-boning the raw chicken with little effort. I was curious to what Mako would say about me. Obviously I wasn't like most people, but it was interesting to here what others thought.

"Well first off your an incredible fighter, bending and non bending." He stated while cutting up some of the vegetables "Your also well grounded, you don't let your power get to your head. To me you seem like the type of person who's been through a lot. You seem so much older than you actually are because you carry so much responsibility. But sometimes I can see the younger side of you, it's only in glimpses though."

Silence.

I was completely speechless. No one had ever described me like that, it was completely honest and upfront. I was never the one to have friends, especially my age, but in this case I think Mako became the only exception. He looked up at me and panic flashed through his eye's at my silence.

"I'm sorry did I say something to offend you?" He asked quickly.

I laughed.

Not a chuckle or a giggle, but a full out laugh which I hadn't done since I was a child. A few moments later Mako joined me and I had to grasp at my side because of the intense pain in my ribs. I doubled over and tried to breathe it out. Mako was by my side and asked if I needed help. I swatted him away gently.

"I'm fine, just need to sit down." I explained and took a seat at the kitchen table.

Mako went to the fridge and came out with an ice pack. I took it gladly and put it up against my ribs gently. Mako then began to make the soup with some help from me. While it was cooking he came and sat by me.

"So what's the coolest thing, or rather experienced thing you can do with your bending?" He asked curiously.

I pondered for a moment "Well I can fly." I stated "Not for an extended period of time, but short bursts. And my whole style of fighting is probably nothing you've ever seen before. I can teach you some things, if you want of course?"

"No, wow that would be great." He agreed, then he paused, I could tell he wanted to ask me something.

"Why did you start fighting?" Mako finally asked "If it's to personal you don't have to answer it, I was just curious..."

"I started fighting because it was the only thing I had." I stated simply,

Mako nodded, his eye's grew sad as he looked at me and then got up to check on the soup. It was quiet between us as we ate, I liked how Mako let me have time to myself. My thoughts were still on his question he asked me. Even before I had nothing I was brought up to fight. My family belonged to a close knit non bending community that practiced hand to hand combat and chi blocking. They despised benders and had strict rules to live by. If anyone had a bending child they were suppose to tell the upper authorities immediately...if not there were grave penalties.

I quickly redirected my thoughts of my past before I got to engrossed into them. I glanced across from me and saw that Mako was slumped over sleeping in his chair. I gave a slight smile before I cleaned up our dishes and looked at how I was going to get Mako to the couch. I could have carried him if my ribs were healed, however since they weren't I couldn't do much.

"Mako," I said softly while shaking his shoulder.

He grumbled slightly and then I repeated his name louder, more forceful. He then jumped awake and looked around wildly. When he saw me he calmed down and relaxed instantly.

"Do you want to stay on the couch?" I questioned.

Glancing in the general direction of the living room Mako yawned and nodded his head. After looking through some of the closets we found extra blankets and made him a make shift bed. We bid each other goodbye for the night and I crawled into bed sleepily.

"Boulin what are you doing here?" I heard Mako ask, and I stirred from my slumber.

"Well I knew you worked for this lady, and since you didn't come home last night I was afraid she maybe killed you so I came here to investigate!" An excited voice explained loudly.

"And they just let you in?" His brother questioned.

"Well...yeah I mean look at me? Do I look like a murder to you?" Bolin pointed out "Even though I am pretty muscular and macho looking, isn't that right Pabu?"

Whatever this Pabu was I wasn't quite sure because they made no response. I Was slightly curious about this stranger so I rose from my bed slowly and made my way out if the room. The two brothers were still talking to one another as I stepped into the kitchen, Mako was facing me so he saw me first.

"Keira did we wake you?" He questioned worriedly.

"Yes." I replied bluntly, with no real emotion.

This said Bolin whipped around and met my morning seriousness with a cheerful smile. However once he got a good look at me his eye's widened slightly as he was at loss for words. I looked back at him plainly, though I did take a look at his appearance. Bolin was a big guy, not one of those guys with a couple pounds on them, no he was made of pure muscle. His face seemed to be chiseled from stone as she took in his strong facial features. She could certainly tell he was related to Mako. His brown hair was a little bit longer and had a small little curl in the front. Bolin's eye's were also a bright green, gentle looking and innocent.

"Hi, wow, your really pretty . My names Bolin, I'm Mako's brother. Sorry if I

assumed you killed him and for waking you up."The young man gushed whilst

extending his hand.

I blinked.

Could this guy be anymore hyper active? Though it was quite refreshing

considering no one was this...approachable to me. Normally people kept a good

distance from me and refrained from talking to me to much. Even Mako held his

distance from me and was, to a certain degree, intimidated. But this hulking boy

in front of myself was completely oblivious of to the fact of how dangerous I

was. He was standing rather close, no sign of tension or anything in his body

language.

It threw me off guard.

Just like Amon did.

But no, this innocent boy was nothing like the sadistic man who stripped peoples

bending away. Yet they both, so far, excreted the same initial reaction from me.

Surprise.

Extending my hand forward I grasped his large warm one and gave a gentle squeeze

and shake. Giving him a small smile I saw his eye's light up immediately.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Bolin." I said politely " And it's not a

problem, I've been assumed of doing a lot worse to people."

I walked past Bolin and started to make myself some tea. Today was certainly going to be an interesting one as I observed the two bantering brothers. After making a quick breakfast I hopped in the shower. My ribs were still aching and bruised, even more so than yesterday. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle though. Stepping out of the bathroom with just my towel on I heard only silence. My eye brows knitted together as I wondered where Mako and Bolin were. I was on alert as I crept into the kitchen silently, when no one was there I made my way to the living room. Low and behold Bolin was sprawled out on the couch with his eye's closed.

I shook my head as I quietly went to my room and changed. My luggage had arrived and already stored away, I went to the closet and pondered on what to wear.. I figured I wasn't going to be fighting Amon today since we just had an encounter the night before, so I decided on an easy going outfit. I put on a black pants and a dark blue t-shirt that hugged my cruves. For my foot attire I slipped on a slightly heeled knee high leather boot, which actually had a blade in the sole. Walking out of the room I met up with Bolin who was still on the couch.

"Where's Mako?" I questioned as Bolin shot up.

"Oh hey!" He greeted cheerfully "Yeah, he told me to tell you that he went home to go change and we should meet him there. I was going to tell you but you were doing your own thing, getting all pretty and stuff so I didn't want to intrude. Girls are _vicious_ when you get in their way of getting ready!"

"Okay then." I said, fighting a small smile back "Lead the way then."

**BAM! Done, I hope everyone enjoyed it! ****J**** I hope it gave you a little more feeling of who Keira really is through 1****st**** person. She's not all emotionless and stuff considering she is still young. I also hope I captured Bolin and Mako right, next chapter will be mostly them as well ! Lol Soooo PLEASE R&R! I need five to continue ! :D Thankyouu! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long! I've had some emotional issues lately so I apologize greatly! THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :3 as always you guys have been so good to me ****J**** also Littlegolddandelion I don't mind at all if you use Kiara! You said you wrote it before and I believe you ^_^ ! Anyways this chapter shows us a little more about Amon's feelings toward Keira and his plans with her! I hope you enjoy!**

**Plot: **The Avatar has not yet come of age to fight against Amon so now someone else has to. This person is an extremely skilled bender but has also been trained in hand to hand combat since birth. Chief Beifong has recruited this mystery person, hoping that they could help take down Amon considering they heard many things about this bender. Amon thinks that this will be an easy target to take down, but he soon learns that its easier said than done.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anyone

**Chapter Six: **Nighttime Mishaps

Hatred.

Longing.

And a pinch of jealousy.

These were the emotions coursing through Amon's veins as he watched Keira and two boys bustle through Republic City in the early morning. They were apparently heading to air temple island for a little get together with Councilmen Tenzin. His air ships equipment let him see close up of what they were doing. Her little guide seemed to be love sick over her, and the other one, well he seemed like a complete idiot. Still both of them got under Amon's skin, more so when she actually smiled at them.

He knew he should not have these reactions, yet he could not help it. When he was younger Amon was always open and very affectionate. Though once his life, and face, were destroyed he became severely twisted. He was like a brick wall, impenetrable to any kind of emotion. Yet Keira was like water and seamlessly moved through the cracks of his well constructed wall. He put his foot down though, he was going to be more severe on her. If she wanted to be treated like an enemy she sure as hell would.

Amon noticed she started to stray from the boys, with no purpose but to look at more of the shops. He saw her stop at a music store where the owner was just polishing up a record player. She chatted amiably with the older man, he felt a bitterness rise in himself. Why couldn't she act that way around him? Somehow he longed to be treated gently by Keira, to be on her soft side.

A car up the road caught his attention, it was speeding and swerving dangerously on the road. Alertness filled Amon as his gaze flickered back to Keira who seemed to be completely unaware of the oncoming vehicle. That was strange in and of it self, she was always on guard, the man she was talking to must be about something extremely important.

Amon had also noticed the manner of which she walked, Keira was still injured. Another thing was that he knew who that car belonged to, and there was bound to be trouble if he didn't intervene.

Amon paused.

Should he help her? Or should she be taught a lesson? He contemplated until the car screeched to a halt in front of the stores. He would stay, Keira was well capable of handling herself, besides he was interested to see how she fought against other benders.

The three thugs of the Triple Triad stepped out if their flashy car and started to talk to the shop owner Keira was previously conversing with. A sick feeling of hatred crept into Amon's stomach as he watched the benders oppressing the shop owner.

As the ring leader was about to do some damage Keira stepped in and grabbed the 6'3 man's wrist in time. The guy started laughing like it was a joke, moments later a fire ball was hurled in is face. Then the dancing began.

Keira was astonishing.

Her style of fighting was unique, she was well experienced and seemed to not only emit fire but become it as well. Even injured she consumed her enemies with ease, all three of them knocked out cold on the ground. Amon was suppose to despise bending, but Keira was so one with it, it was hard not to admire a bit.

She had so much control over it, not one flame ever straying from it's intended target place. Not even a couple minutes later the police squad showed up and lugged the scum away. Amon made sure to keep those benders in mind, he would get to them soon. He'd make it especially painful for them for attacking Keira. Yes she was his enemy, but he didn't like the fact of anyone else touching or dealing damage to her, other than his own chi blockers of course.

Amon sighed and stepped away from the telescope, he was bored just watching Keira roam about the city. He wanted to be next to her, engage in some type of contact with her. It was absolutely infuriating how he couldn't control his urges. But he had to wait until nightfall to do anything. He knew she was going to end up staying there for the night. Amon smiled to himself as he realized he now had the chance to see what the temples security was capable of.

Amon hated waiting, and he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Nonetheless he was patient, but as the day dragged on the more antsy he became. Even his chi blockers noticed it, and it was bad enough where one asked him if he was okay. His head snapped over to them and he saw them flinch away and shrink back into place. As the sun dipped into the sea Amon swiftly made his way to the island. The night was clear so he couldn't use his airship, so he decided to swim.

Amon's sleek form cut through the water as he effortlessly started swimming toward the island. Back in the time where he didn't hate benders he use to pretend he was a water bender. Amon loved the water more than anything else, swimming came so naturally to him. The thought of being a bender now completely sickened him.

Getting back to the present, Amon made sure to get on the right side of the island where the guests rooms were. He got out of the water and scaled the small cliff with ease. Soon he was crouched down and stealthily making his way to the temple walls. He encountered two guards and disposed of them before they could actually react or defend themselves. He contemplated briefly on taking away their bending, but decided against it, their time would come. For now, he was just here for Keira.

Amon didn't really know what he planned to do when he found her. He had the idea of coaxing her out alone and fighting her one on one. By what he could tell Keira thought he was as an honorable fighter as she was. But he wasn't, not in times of war where nothing was ever honorable. If he was able to get her alone, Amon would ambush her and teach her a lesson.

For some reason though, he was unsettled by that plan and he didn't really know why. Amon was always so sure of his actions, somehow ambushing her didn't set right with him. Though he crushed down that feeling, he had to do it to show her who she was truly up against. Finally Amon came upon a room with a lit window that was slightly ajar.

**KPOV**

Turning off the warm water I sighed in content, my ribs had gotten healed and I was feeling sufficiently better. Also, today had been weirdly relaxing, besides fighting with those street thugs. However even that didn't take to much effort out of me.

Mako and Bolin were very...entertaining to say the least. It was interesting to see them interact with one another. Just meeting them they seemed like two completely different people. Mako was very quiet and reserved and took on a more serious role, while Bolin was nothing but laughs and lightheartedness. But when they were together they balanced each other out so well, like they were the same person instead of two.

When we arrived at Tenzin's home for lunch everything smoothed out to be calm and peaceful. Pema and the kids seemed to like me and the two bending brothers quite a bit. After lunch they gave as a tour around the island, which I was extremely interested in. I didn't know much about Republic City history and they provided me with much insight.

However being around all of them seemed to drag on me a bit. Being around all this warmth and love of these families began to take it's toll. It was not that I didn't like them, but my emotional side was threatening to rear it's head and I couldn't have that. I was envious of them, all of them for no other reason but being jealous. Despite the loss of their parents even Mako and Bolin had each other.

I had no one.

So instead of spending the rest of the evening in their company I decided to retire to my room Tenzin so graciously offered for the night. I preferred being by myself, it was something I was so accustomed to. Now that my head was clear from my shower I was in a better mood. I dried off and exited the bathroom, not bothering to put a towel around me because the bathroom was directly connected to the guest room. Besides I had locked the door so I wouldn't get any surprise visits from anyone.

The room was exactly how I had left it. I walked over to the bed where my night clothes were laid out. I slipped on my silk under garments and was about to put on the cotton night dress Pema gave me when something crashed on the floor to the left of me. I whirled around and my hands were burning with bright flames at the unexpected noise.

"Bolin what the hell are you doing here ?" I snapped as I saw the big childlike man sprawled out on my floor.

"Oh my god!I'm so so so so so so sorry !" Bolin exclaimed as his face was beet red and he was covering his eye's. I shook my head and took this chance to put on my night dress, it was baby blue and a little snug up top but flared out at the bottom.

"I swear I wasn't spying ! Please don't hurt me ! I didn't see you n-n- well you know." The earth bender pleaded "I came to check up on you, but your door was locked and I didn't hear an answer , so I decided to try out your window and it was open so yeah...I came, er, fell in.."

All this time his eye's were still covered and he was hunched over like a scolded child. I couldn't help but find this somewhat amusing. So this is what took him to get all flustered up ? I walked over to Bolin and crouched down and took his hands away from his face.

"It's fine. " I said then gave him an encouraging smile, somehow it didn't feel right to see Bolin this upset. "Just don't jump to conclusions to much."

"So your not going to gauge out my eye's?" He asked hesitantly, a spark of hope in his eye's.

"Oh I never said anything about that." I laughed as I got up. The look of terror on Bolins face was priceless and I let out an unexpected giggle. "I'm kidding, now get out of my room so I can go to sleep."

"Yay! Thankyou thankyou thankyou!" Bolin boomed as he got up and scooped me in a big hug. I was taken by surprise and had to stop myself from trying to break his arms. I relaxed and hugged him back, it was an odd feeling, but it felt sort of nice.

After he put me down from the hug Bolin gave another cheery smile and bounced out of my room. I shook my head and closed my door gently.

Chuckling.

I heard that deep sinister laugh and I swirled around as I was nose to nose with Amon. I cursed to myself that I didn't sense him sooner, no thanks to Bolin's loud distraction. I wanted to glare at Amon but I know that would only encourage him so I kept a straight face.

"What brings you here so late at night?" I asked, voiced laced with feigned curiosity "I didn't peg you to be one of those guys to sneak into young girls bedrooms.."

Amon rolled his eye's.

"Just came out for a stroll,"He replied casually leaning against the wall in front of me "and young girl? You certainly don't look like one."

His eye's wandered the length of my body and I could feel myself growing hot under his gaze. My jaw clenched as his eye's met mine again, what I wouldn't do to just completely burn him alive. Amon angered me so easily, like it was his second nature to do this to me. Yet with that anger came other confusing emotions, which I was sure he felt to. But I wouldn't let myself me fooled by his charm and charisma.

"What do you want now?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

His eye's immediately became serious, all trace of playfulness was gone. It took me aback slightly, remembering who exactly I was up against. I was on full alert now and my muscles tensed up slightly, ready for an assault if need be. Amon probably wouldn't act that rash, attacking me on the temple with more benders than he could handle with no way of escape. I noticed that he was soaking wet, which meant he probably swam to the island with no back up.

"I want to challenge you," he stated evenly "to a one on one battle three nights from now."

My eyebrow's arched.

"Or else what?" I challenged.

Another chuckle.

Then in less time than I could react Amon was in front of me. I managed to dodge his hand to my throat by ducking and tackling him hard around the waist. That didn't last long because he kicked me off him right as we hit the ground. I sensed this coming so I had time to tense my stomach, which prevented the wind from being knocked out of me. I stumbled back and was again surprised to see Amon upon me again, he was faster and it took me off guard. Just as he was going to strike a knock came at my door.

Silence.

We were both frozen in our fighting stances as he heard Mako call out my name. Quickly I glanced around, there were muddy footprints all over the floor, not to mention the huge one on my nightdress. I cursed as I saw the door knob slowly turning, then I felt my night dress lifted up over me and getting pushed right to the door. A second later Mako and I were face to face in the half open doorway, just enough where you could see the wall but not the rest of the room. Mako's face was of pure shock when he saw me in my half naked state.

"I heard a bang." Mako blurted, face turning bright pink like his brothers "I didn't mean to intrude, I should have waited for an answer."

"Yeah, I just fell while taking off my night dress." I said smoothly "Sorry for worrying you..I'm going to go now okay? Goodnight !"

I slammed the door in his face and locked it, I was going to kill Amon for this. However if he hadn't taken off my night dress and pushed me toward the door then we could have been caught.

_We?_

No, Amon could have been caught, after all he was the enemy. Somehow I didn't want him to be caught, our encounters together were secret and…intimate? I always felt the need to cover him, because I guess I truly didn't feel like he was my enemy. I was ashamed to finally admit it to myself, he did some horrible things yet I couldn't bring myself to hate him. Trust me, I knew what pure, raw hate felt like, and this wasn't it.

I turned around with a groan and half expected Amon to be gone.

But he wasn't.

He was still standing in the same spot where he had pushed me from, still holding onto my night dress. I looked his soaked body up and down, a flash of lightning filtered through the window followed by the roaring of thunder. Tenzin did mention that there was going to be a storm coming, and he didn't know how long it would stay either. A sick feeling came into my stomach as I realized Amon would have to stay the night, and possibly more if the storm didn't die down. I was sure he knew this too, because his eye's drifted toward the shower in a silent plea. I looked at him and shook my heard in completely and utter confusion.

"I think we trust each other to much." I muttered in consent "Which is completely wrong considering we're suppose to kill one another."

"But we're not at war right now." Amon stated simply, walking over to the bathroom.

"We're not?" I questioned skeptically.

"Not tonight we aren't." he commented as he disappeared into the bathroom.

**BAM! Doneee ! Sorry it took soooooooooooooooooooooooooo long. I actually had most of this done months ago but didn't finish it until now ! Haha ! I hope you liked it ! I tried to put a little humor in it , like when Bolin falls into her room ^_^ Anyways please R&R ! I need 6 to continue ! And if anyone has an suggestions on conversations Amon and Keira will have that's fine! So, goodbye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thanks for the awesome and quick reviews ! Like seriously, if I could give every single one of you that has reviewed or even followed my story a great big hug I would! I greatly appreciate all the love you've given me on this story !Also I would like to address some thing that came up in a few of the reviews, It's about Amon. In this story Amon is what he truly says he is, I have seen the whole season of LOK and I really didn't like who Amon really was haha. So yeah, he will be a tortured soul with a scarred face in this story ! Also, I know I have grammatical errors and I do apologize for it a thousand times over. I've always hated grammar and have never been good at it. Howeverrrrr, I will try and re-read my chapters more carefully and fix things that need to be changed! Also thank you to those of you who gave me some inspirations on this chapter! So I hope you enjoy ! **

**Chapter Seven: **Star-Crossed Foes

KPOV

I sat on the bed quietly, not really knowing what to do with myself. I found it extremely odd that my supposed enemy was taking a shower right in the next room. Not only that, but Amon would be staying the night, which made different emotions surge through me. Excitement was among them, it coursed through my veins and made my heart race with anticipation. I felt guilty because I was dishonoring Tenzin by going behind his back and hiding the number one criminal in Republic City in his own house. Not only that but I was not fulfilling my contract to the best of my abilities.

Glancing around the room I realized I needed to clean it before the morning or else they would get suspicious. I also noticed I was still half dressed and I quickly searched the room for anymore night wear. I found standard air bending clothes which I quickly threw on, they were comfortable enough and I felt much better in pants. In addition to my air bending clothes I found some dark blue clothing which seemed to be much larger. I grabbed them and made my way over to the bathroom, Amon would want some clothes and I really didn't want to be caught in an awkward situation with him. A calm and friendly Amon was a dangerous one, you don't know what his motives could be.

The growing attraction between us was getting unbearable to manage, nothing like this ever happened in my life and I didn't know what to do. I never liked not having control of a situation, it made me feel weak and insecure. Inevitably we will have to face one another as true enemies, and I believe that day will come soon. In three days time to be exact, when we will bring out who we truly are, and what we are really capable of.

I sighed and tried to dispel the ever growing thoughts clouding my mind. I walked over to the bathroom with Amon's new clothes and paused in front of the door tentatively. I was just about to knock when the door swung open.

Holy. Mother. Of. Jesus.

Nothing could describe the pure beauty of Amon as he stood there with nothing but a towel hanging dangerously low on his waist. His whole body was comprised of nothing but muscle, muscle that was glistening from the shower he had just stepped out of. Of course he still had his mask on, even if he didn't I don't think I would have noticed. After realizing I had been gawking at him my face flushed with heat and my eyes snapped up to his. Amon's eyes looked amused and annoyingly smug.

I wanted to punch him.

After another awkward moment of silence I quickly handed him his clothes so I could escape this embarrassment. However as I handed him clothes and was about to leave his hand grasped my arm and pulled me slightly closer to him. My eyes widened and breath caught in confusion as he looked me straight on.

"Thankyou." he murmured softly.

Warmth.

It erupted in the pit of my stomach and expanded outwards in seconds. I didn't know what to say back, I tried to speak but my voice wasn't cooperating. So I settled on a nod and quickly turned around and back to the bed. I sat on it slowly, trying to regain my composer that was so easily broken. I was completely outraged at what Amon had just done, who did he think he was to play with me like that. From now on I would make sure to not let him affect me like he has been. He said we weren't enemies tonight, but I still had my doubts on the matter. My instincts were screaming that this was a trap, that I shouldn't trust him. Another part of me believed in him though, that he would keep his word.

"You seem lost in thought." a deep voice rumbled next to me.

Every fiber in my body seemed to electrify as I managed to only jump slightly at the unexpected voice and not lash out. I ground my teeth together realizing I had my guard down around him again. I glanced at him and shrugged my shoulders, obviously I had been. I shifted on the edge of the bed, not really knowing what to do. I envied Amon right now, he looked so relaxed and at ease on the other side of the bed. Why couldn't I keep my composure like that, I could around anyone else. I then took a deep breath and let my body relax, moving slightly toward the middle of the bed.

"So your new friends seem very…adoring of you." Amon began lightly.

I side glanced him and studied his eye's briefly, they seemed placid enough but I could detect a certain edge to them. I mused on the thought that he could possibly be jealous of them in a way. I brushed that aside though, there was nothing emotional between us, just simple physical attraction.

"I've noticed somewhat," I commented with a shrug "Not that I really care much."

Amon nodded "So you don't find them attractive?"

"No, I think they are both exceptionally attractive." I said, eyebrows raised slightly at the question.

"Would you ever consider being intimate with one of them?" he asked.

This time my mouth fell open at this question and I flushed. I shot him a disapproving look and glared him down, was he really asking me this question? I mean come on now, since when was he such a social butterfly? Asking about my personal affairs, not that I actually had any ! He was looking at me with playful eye's, he was having fun tormenting me once more.

"Unless you've already been intimate with one of them." He said and turned on his side to get a full look at me "Or both?"

"Amon!" I hissed disapprovingly "No, I haven't and nor would I want to. I don't do that unless the job calls for it, and it doesn't so I have no need to. Being attached to someone makes things messy."

Amon tilted his head slightly to the side "It does." He agreed, a hint of bitterness in his usual guarded voice. Amon glanced away slowly, his eye's settled on the wall but was really thinking about something much farther away. I wish I could just glimpse into his mind just once, to know what he was really thinking. He gave absolutely nothing away, his motives were always clouded and unclear. I mean we were sharing the same bed together, that itself has thrown me through a loop. I needed to know what was going on at all times, I felt uneasy and on edge if I didn't.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, not being able to help myself.

His eye's settled back on me, they were a bit glazed over, a look that I knew to well. Of course I had not seen it on him before, but I had seen it many times on myself when I was younger. It was the look of remembrance, of pain and something that use to be. As always Amon's eyes sharpened , becoming the normal intense blue again.

"Nothing that matters now." He stated.

I opened my mouth to make a complaint, but I stopped. I wanted to tell him that life wasn't fair, I wanted to scream in his face and tell him that he needed to let go of the past. I wanted to tell him how my parents and my only brother were slaughtered for what I was. That he wasn't the only one who had gone through agonizing pain. I looked at him and was immediately repulsed at the situation at hand, my _ enemy_ was in the same bed as me. I was not taking this seriously, and because of that I was failing my family. I made an oath on the day my family died, that oath was to protect other people.

People only see me as a killer, a person who just disposes of other unwanted people. But I have never killed in innocent person in my entire life. I kill criminals and powerful men who think they can rule with an iron fist. I get paid good for what I do, but I end up giving most of it away to people who really need it. Right now I was failing to uphold that oath because of one stupid thing.

I had fallen under Amon's spell.

His charisma, his charm, his aura, everything. It sucked me in and made me want more of

it. It made me curious, sloppy, and vulnerable.

It would _never _happen again.

"Amon, I want you to listen to me carefully. After tonight I will do everything in my power to kill you." I spoke evenly. Amon's body tensed and his eye's became alert and focused. "No more games. No more second chances. This will end in three days time, and there will be no holding back."

Amon looked at me for a long moment "You seem so sure that your going to win." He commented.

I nodded "And do you know why I'm so confident?"

"Because you have impeccable fighting skills." He guessed.

"No...because I have nothing to lose." I spoke in a whisper. Something keen to fear flickered in his eye's for a moment, and that made me continue. "There is nothing that you can take from me, nothing that you could use against me. I have no family, I have no friends, nothing. That's why no one has been able to take you down, because you always threaten to take away something dear to them. We are alike in a sense, and that likeness will be your downfall Amon."

Silence greeted me like usual. I waved my hand in the air and the lamp light next to me went out and the room was swallowed up in darkness. I turned over on my side and climbed underneath the blankets. My back was to Amon and I was praying that he wouldn't betray me, though I already know he would not. I was quiet and wondered yet again what Amon was thinking, not that it would change my opinion on him. The moment I actually got myself to relax was when he seized me. I felt a hard yank on my arm and I was dragged to the other side of the bed like a rag doll. It was only seconds after that I felt a pair of lips crash onto mine. Though I couldn't see Amon's face I could feel some of the scars he bore on his face as his lips were firmly pressed onto mine. I tried to shove him off me, but his brute strength over powered me immensely and he knew I would not fire bend. Reluctantly I gave in and kissed him back, my arms snaking around his neck and pulling myself impossibly closer to him. The kiss was rough and urgent, both of us fighting for dominance.

Soon we both took a break and came up for air, both breathing rather heavily. I still couldn't believe what I had just done, but it seemed to have taken the excess stress away I had been feeling. Amon laid down behind me and pulled me backwards into his chest. I didn't resist when he did this, I think that tonight we both needed someone to be close to. He buried his face in my hair and I grasped his hands tightly. Despite what I said to him before, I couldn't remember a time where I felt so at ease. It made me sick thinking of the things that would happen between us after tonight. But those were things that had to be done, both he and I knew that, which is why we were doing what we are now.

Though I still knew one thing.

I would kill Amon.

Morning came quickly and I woke to the sound of loud banging on my door coupled with Boulin freaking out about something. I pounced out of bed and was half way to my door before I remembered who had stayed the night. I spun around and to my relief Amon had already slipped out, though I couldn't help feel a little disappointed as well. I walked over to the door quickly and whipped it open revealing a closed eye Boulin. I shook my head and bit my lip to contain a smile.

"What is it Boulin?" I asked, then added "And you can open your eye's, I'm fully clothed now."

"Okay good! Because I didn't want to repeat what happened last night! That was awkward and embarrassing enough, and totally-" He continued to blab before I put a finger to his lips.

"Focus." I ordered "What is it that you needed to tell me."

Boulin paused.

"Ahh Yes!" He remembered "Follow me!"

Boulin grabbed my hand and dragged me along until we made it to the kitchen. We arrived and everyone was gathered around the radio, but whatever was playing on it was gone now. I noticed Mako glance our locked hands in slight confusion. I let go and walked over to where everyone was, curious to see what I was summoned here for. I looked to Tenzin for inquiry, he seemed very tense which got my suspicions up.

"Amon just made an announcement." He began.

I nodded, this was to be expected.

"He wants to arrange a meeting with you," Tenzin explained "no doubt wanting to try and fight you. He said for you to come alone, and if he suspects that you're not, he'll blow up a random hospital in the city."

My mouth almost dropped, why was he being so abrasive? Amon would not go as far as blowing up a hospital filled with innocent people. But he knew that I would come alone, which made the threat empty but still feel like he was the one in control.

"When?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Tonight." Mako replied grimly.

I nodded my head and quickly dismissed myself, as I walked down the hallway I could feel myself shaking slightly. I exited the temple and into the rain, barely noticing the difference of scenery. Amon was suppose to fight me in three days time, but he decided to move it to tonight. Why? I wasn't sure, maybe to shake me up and get me to realize that this was real. But he had to realize himself that I was not someone to be tampered with. Tonight he would find out just how ruthless I could be, just how deadly I really was. Finally I reached the edge of the cliffs and I closed my eye's, feeling the rain pelt down on me.

"I will kill you." I whispered to the wind.

_I swear it._

**Donee! Thanks for being patient as always! The next chapter will be very...drama filled, and your probably going to hate me! But that's okay because everything will work out in the end..or will it? Well you have to R&R to find out ! I'll try having the next chapter up ASAP!**


End file.
